Félix (episode)
"Félix" is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Marinette reveals her feelings for Adrien on the anniversary of his mom's death, but his lookalike cousin pretends to be Adrien and responds cruelly.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Gabriel promises Emilie that Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses will soon be his. He places a ring on her finger and puts an identical ring on his, hoping to be reunited with his wife soon. Meanwhile, Nathalie watches Adrien staring at his mother’s statue from the window of Gabriel’s atelier while on the phone, informing the other person that someone will get them immediately just as the bodyguard drives out of the Agreste mansion. Gabriel joins Nathalie, who tells him that it’s been a year and that if he keeps Adrien in the dark about what he’s doing, it’ll be hard on him when he finds out. Gabriel walks up to Adrien and informs him that he has something important to tell him, though Adrien believes that he already knows what it is, thinking that his father and Nathalie are together. Gabriel is offended at the notion and angrily insists that no one can replace Emilie before telling Adrien to get ready as they have guests coming over. Once he leaves, Plagg compares Gabriel to cheese with a hard center, though Adrien tells Plagg not to be so hard on him as it’s been exactly one year since Emilie’s disappearance. At the Couffaine houseboat, Adrien’s friends have gathered. Marinette insists that they can’t leave him alone on such a sad day. Alix agrees but points out that Adrien’s father will likely not let them see him, so Marinette comes up with the idea of making a video that’ll let Adrien know that they’re thinking of him. Alya likes the idea and decides to have everyone take turns recording their messages. She volunteers Marinette to go first, but Marinette would rather go last, so Nino starts instead. Adrien starts at his computer’s wallpaper of him and his mother until Nathalie comes in and informs him that his father is waiting for him downstairs. Adrien joins his father and when Nathalie opens the door, he sees a woman who he at first mistakes for his mother, only to learn that it’s his aunt Amelie. Amelie happily greets Adrien and says that she thought it’d be best if they were all together on the anniversary of Emilie’s disappearance. Adrien then meets his cousin Félix and happily greets him with a hug, though Félix doesn’t share his enthusiasm. Amelie points out that Adrien and Félix look just like twins and reminds Gabriel of the time they pretended to be each other and had him and Emilie fooled for a whole weekend, though Gabriel insists that he won’t be fooled twice. Félix attempts to greet his uncle with a handshake, but Amelie reminds him that Gabriel isn’t the physical type. She also notices that Gabriel has his wedding ring and asks him about Emilie’s, claiming that she’d like the rings back. Gabriel tells Amelie that the rings are special to him, but Amelie insists that they’re special to her too as they’ve always been in her family. Gabriel tells her that they’ll discuss it later and sends Amelie with Nathalie while Félix goes upstairs with Adrien to his room. After everyone else has already recorded their messages, Marinette is the last one who has to do so, but she insists that she’d rather record it by herself and goes off to a separate part of the boat, though she is unsure what to say. She asks Tikki what a kwami who lost their mom would say, though Tikki reminds Marinette that kwamis live forever and instead advises her to just follow her heart. Therefore, Marinette flat-out tells Adrien in her message that she loves him, though immediately regrets it and tries to delete it, only for Tikki to stop her and convince her not to. An embarrassed Marinette gives the tablet the gang had been recording messages with back to Alya whilst making her promise to not look at her part of the message. Alya realizes what Marinette did and ecstatically agrees. She tells everyone that she’ll send the video to Adrien while Marinette faints. Back at the Agreste mansion in Adrien’s room, Adrien reminds Félix of their basketball contests, though Félix doesn’t respond and stoically throws a basketball into Adrien’s hoop. Adrien apologizes for not attending his father’s funeral, explaining that his father thought it’d be too hard on him after everything. Félix asks him if he always does what his father says, to which Adrien tells him that he is very protective. Félix seemingly forgives him and gives him a hug, but secretly pickpockets his phone before asking about the chessboard they used to play with. As Adrien looks for it, he asks his cousin about his karate and magic tricks, unaware that Félix is snooping through his things. He finds Plagg’s stash of Camembert and crushes it under Adrien’s pillow, much to Plagg’s anger. Félix asks to take a shower and once he goes inside the bathroom, Plagg informs Adrien of Félix’s snooping and cheese-crushing. Adrien points out that Félix recently lost his dad and is probably not himself. Plagg dismisses this by pointing out that Adrien never touches his cheese even though he lost his mom but realizes that he went too far after seeing Adrien’s saddened expression. He apologizes and Adrien forgives him, though he still is visibly upset. Plagg feels guilty. Félix looks through Adrien’s phone and discovers that his cousin has a crush on Ladybug. He then sees the messages Adrien’s friends had send to him and mocks every single one. He deletes them and then asks Adrien to borrow some clothes, which he allows. Félix puts on an outfit identical to the one Adrien typically wears and styles his hair so that it looks just like Adrien’s before recording a response to Adrien’s friends while pretending to be Adrien. Back at the Couffaine houseboat, Alya announces that Adrien has responded to their messages. Marinette freaks out, unsure whether or not she wants to hear it. She goes down to the boat’s cabin and expresses worry over what Adrien will say about her message, which Luka ends up overhearing. He tells her that he’ll be happy for her if things work out between her and Adrien while also promising to be there for her if they don’t. The two of them, along with everyone else, then look at the message “Adrien” sent and are shocked to hear a hateful response to their nice messages. Nathalie receives the message from Lila and shows it to Gabriel, who immediately realizes is Félix’s doing. Nathalie points out that Adrien’s friends must be terribly disappointed if they think it’s Adrien in the video. Gabriel views it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Félix and Amelie and goes down to his lair. As Hawk Moth, he declares that he’d already told Félix he couldn’t fool him twice and sends an akuma towards Adrien’s friends. Nino refuses to believe that the hateful video is real, but Markov and Max reveal that the video hasn’t been modified in any way. Kim points out that they’ve only known Adrien for a short time and Alya reminds everyone that he was friends with Chloé before meeting them, but Marinette still refuses to believe that it’s Adrien. Suddenly, an akuma enters the tablet Alya, Rose, and Juleka are holding and the three are akumatized back into Lady Wifi, Princess Fragrance, and Reflekta as the Punishers Trio. Marinette realizes that they are going to go after Adrien and transforms into Ladybug. Nino pleads with Lady Wifi not to attack Adrien, but she refuses and pauses him. Ladybug then shows up and the trio fight her. When Princess Fragrance uses her perfume, it affects Max and Kim, who become her servants. Princess Fragrance has them attack Ladybug while she, Reflekta, and Lady Wifi go to Adrien. In his lair, Hawk Moth communicates with Nathalie and tells her to get Adrien away from his cousin and to make sure he doesn’t have his phone. Nathalie goes to Adrien’s room and tells him that he has a last-minute photoshoot. Félix, still dressed as Adrien, then comes out. Adrien asks his cousin to join him, but Nathalie says that his father wanted him to go alone. Suddenly, the Punishers Trio come out of Adrien’s phone and the three are surprised to see two Adriens. Lady WiFi realizes that one of them tried to make the real Adrien look bad and Princess Fragrance points out that must be why their video was answered with a mean message. Adrien is confused as to what video they’re talking about and Félix plays dumb, so Lady WiFi explains the situation. In an effort to cover for his cousin, Adrien points the blame at Félix, making him look like the perpetrator. However, Nathalie refuses to let Adrien get hurt, so she comes between him and the Punishers Trio. While Adrien runs off, Nathalie fights the trio, and while she does put up a good fight, Reflekta manages to turn her into a copy of herself while Lady WiFi pauses her. Hawk Moth informs the trio that Adrien had been covering for his cousin and Félix is still in the room. Félix feigns innocence, but the trio see through him, so Félix drops the act and fights them. Meanwhile, Plagg asks Adrien why he is trying to protect his cousin, to which Adrien says that it’s because they’re the good guys before transforming into Cat Noir. Félix continues to battle the Punishers Trio until Ladybug grabs him and takes him to Le Grand Paris rooftop, thinking that he’s Adrien. Once there, Félix begins to flirt with her and leans in for a kiss, angering Ladybug and causing her to punch him. She realizes that he isn’t actually Adrien, and Cat Noir arrives and explains that he’s really Adrien’s cousin Félix. The Punishers Trio then show up, so Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a can of whipped cream. The Punishers Trio, Ladybug, and Cat Noir face-off until Félix kicks Lady WiFi’s tablet out of her hands and grabs it. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur * Plagg * Tikki * Akuma * The Punishers Trio ** Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi ** Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance ** Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Félix Graham de Vanily Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Nino Lahiffe * Markov * Luka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Marc Anciel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi * Lila Rossi * Chloé Bourgeois * Adrien's bodyguard * Amelie Graham de Vanily * Audrey Bourgeois (mentioned) * Félix's father (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first time three people have been akumatized with the same akuma. * The akumatization shown in this episode is of three previously akumatized characters: ** Alya has been turned into Lady Wifi in "Lady Wifi". This is the second time Alya is akumatized into Lady Wifi, however, this is Lady Wifi's sixth appearance, as she had also appeared in "The Evillustrator" on Nathaniel's comics, "The Puppeteer" as a controlled puppet of the titular villain, in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Juleka has been turned into Reflekta in "Reflekta" and "Reflekdoll". This is the third time Juleka is akumatized into Reflekta, however, this is Reflekta's fifth appearance, as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Rose has been turned into Princess Fragrance in "Princess Fragrance", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". This is the fourth time Rose is akumatized into Princess Fragrance, however, this is Princess Fragrance's sixth appearance as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. * This is the third episode that is not titled after the akumatized villain(s), or a sentimonster, along with "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and "Mayura". ** This is the first one of which who isn't a part of a special nor named after a Miraculous holder. * It has been one year since Adrien lost his mom. ** In one of Adrien's Instagram posts, he mentions he was close with his cousin whom he hasn't seen for nearly a year.https://www.instagram.com/p/B325mvaFWi2/ * Adrien is singing to himself the same song he sang to himself in "Cat Blanc". * Adrien comments to his father how he's noticed how close him and Nathalie are becoming. * It's revealed that Emilie is from the Graham de Vanily family, has a sister called Amelie, and a nephew named Félix. ** This is Félix's first appearance in the series. *** Félix was the original Cat Noir in the Ladybug PV. * The way Amelie walks into the Agreste mansion might be references to Elsa's walk during the end of the song "Let it Go" from "Frozen". * Like "Chameleon", Marinette was able to tell a fake Adrien from the real one. * It's revealed Hawk Moth can talk through his akumatized villains, much like how Volpina and the Fox Miraculous holder can each talk through their illusions and Mayura can talk through her sentimonsters. * Félix steals one of Gabriel's silver rings, causing him to take Emilie's. * This is third time a visual thought process was seen and used by another character following "Startrain" and "Oblivio". * It's revealed that Nathalie is skilled in hand to hand combat. * This is the first time Ladybug punched a civilian that wasn't akumatized. * This is one of the few times Cataclysm isn't used. * This is one of the few times Marinette isn't happy when transforming into Ladybug. Errors * Markov vanished from the scene after Princess Fragrance made her attack. * In the final video, Nino is in a different position than he was when Alya recorded it, and Luka isn't behind him. * Alya's face has the pre-akumatization crimson marks of communicating with Hawk Moth before the akuma is infused in the tablet. * When Ladybug saves Félix from falling, the red ring from her yo-yo briefly disappears when she pulls the string to prevent him from slamming into the ground. de:Falsches Spiel es:Félix fr:Félix (Épisode) pl:Félix pt-br:Félix ru:Феликс (эпизод) Category:Season 3 episodes